Courage of Your Convictions
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: A series of poems set in the Horseshoes and Hand Grenades storyline, each poem based on the perspective of an individual character.
1. Were We Friends? (Gentaro Kisaragi)

**Courage of Your Convictions**

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Rated: T

Summary: A collection of poems set in the Horseshoes universe detailing a character's process over a certain event. Nothing special.

Notes: Just an experimental thing regarding poems and the like.

**Poem 1: Were We Friends?**

**Speaker: Gentaro Kisaragi**

**Story: Horseshoes and Hand Grenades**

"_To have the courage of your convictions – Being brave to do what you feel is right despite the pressure placed on you."_

Ryusei...

When we first met, I didn't know what to make of you.

All I knew was that you were not revealing your true self.

* * *

When you punched me across the face hours later,

I knew that I could befriend you...

And yet you still continued to hide behind such a pitiful mask.

* * *

Why did you have the need to do so?

Did you hate us so much?

What did I, and the rest of my friends in the Kamen Rider Club,

Ever do to displease you so?

* * *

In the Rabbit Hatch, you helped us out in so many ways

Making our job in helping those who became Zodiarts easier.

Even though you kept that facade on you, we supported you

Sacrificing our very souls to do whatever it was that you need to do.

* * *

But how were we paid?

By you stepping in front of the killing blow to end the Aries Zodiarts.

How could you let all our times together be put to waste?

* * *

You defeated me without remorse, ensuring that I wouldn't be able to fight back.

So I was weak to the one-inch punch. And it was there

That your true intentions as Kamen Rider Meteor were revealed.

* * *

I wasn't angry at you at all. I was happy.

I promised you on that day that I would do anything I could

To make you happy...

If dying was what you wanted, then so be it.

* * *

Ryusei...

I think this is the first time you've ever been honest with me.

I had the chance to face you head on and helped you out.

I'm glad...even if it...killed me...


	2. Stop (Yuki Jojima)

**Courage of Your Convictions**

**Poem 2: Stop**

**Speaker: Yuki Jojima**

**Story: Horseshoes and Hand Grenades**

"STOP!"

* * *

That single word pierces through the silence.

I stand there, watching Gen-chan being killed off

By the Kamen Rider ally that helped us time and time again.

* * *

I don't run. I just ball my faces and scream for this madness to end.

But the madness didn't end. Meteor, no Ryusei, you killed Gen-chan.

You killed off my best friend since childhood.

You killed off the same person who would do anything to help you out.

* * *

And what was all of this for? To save your friend?

You wanted the madness to stop, so why did you go to the Aries Zodarts?

We could've saved him in the end, and do it without someone dying.

* * *

My word echoes in my head as I see Gentaro fall

I could only watch him die because I could not save him.

Even now, the words continue to haunt me no matter where I go

Taunting me because I, his very dear friend, could not save him.

* * *

"Stop!"

The enemy always says that to me, mocking me for my inaction

They want to see me cry. They want me see my break.

I will not let that happen. I will stop them before they stop me.

I will stop this madness once and for all.


	3. Sweet Tooth (Jun Shigeno)

**Courage of Your Convictions**

**Poem 3: Sweet Tooth**

**Speaker: Jun Shigeno**

**Story: A Month of Sundays**

The Cosmic Hunting Dogs entered the room

And heard the strange man cry, "SUBARASHI!"

He showed them the cakes for all to see

To distract us all from the angst and gloom

For me, red velvet cake I do consume

While my friends start to listen carefully

The tale of Ophiuchus's history

And the beginning of Gentaro's doom

I treat my sweet tooth to sugar and cream

And of chocolate that's starting to melt

Into a delicious and tasty dream

Happiness deep in my mind I felt

This must be a very special gift today

Because today is my eighteenth birthday.


	4. What Was This For? (Ryusei Sakuta)

**Courage of Your Convictions**

**Poem 4: What Was This For? (Form: Anaphora)**

**Speaker: Ryusei Sakuta**

**Story: Who Decides?/Horseshoes and Hand Grenades**

This was made to save my friend.

This was all for Jiro's sake that I accepted that deal.

This deal was made to free him from that coma.

This coma was what drove me to become a Kamen Rider.

This Kamen Rider has killed someone.

* * *

This someone was a boy who wanted to be friends with everyone.

This boy was so optimistic and so hopeful.

This boy is now cynical and filled with hatred.

This boy's change is all his fault.

* * *

This boy's change is his mistake.

This mistake was believing that things would go write if Gentaro died.

This belief was what caused me to lose everything.

This everything was the friendship with the boy and his friends.

This killer must atone for his sin.

* * *

This sin is the sacrifice of an innocent.

This innocent now stands in front of him with anger in his face.

This anger is justified.

* * *

This killer constantly stated, "I will decide your fate."

This fate was already set in stone.

This killer can only scream in agony for what he caused.

This agony is all my fault.


	5. Fate Unraveled (Madame Pollux)

**Courage of Your Convictions**

**Poem 5: Fate Unraveled (Haiku)**

**Speaker: Madame Pollux**

**Story: Who Decides?**

His name? Ryusei

He wished for his friend to heal.

I gave a reading

* * *

"Who decides?" I said.

He was so unsure at first,

But I showed the way.

* * *

He drew the tarot

The cards revealed the future

He was filled with joy.

* * *

The card, Nine of Rods

Said he will save his best friend

It would all be fine.

* * *

I asked him something,

Something he should think about

In the weeks to come

* * *

"Who decides your fate?"

"Is it you or is it I?"

He thought about it.

* * *

Then, he told me this:

"I will decide my own fate."

And then he walked off.

* * *

Fate is so fickle

To give hope and then despair

That is what happened.

* * *

That man, Ryusei

What happened after he left

Is a mystery

* * *

However, I see

The two of us meeting up...

Eventually


End file.
